A Life to Remember
by Forbidden Attraction
Summary: Hermione and Draco are friends from the past, but now the past is coming back and wanting Hermione out of the picture now the only way for her live is to kill the threat by her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

_A Life to Remember_  
_By Icy-Alie  
_**Chapter 1: Hermione's Re-accruing Dream**

_"Hermione look up at the stars!" a voice said. Hermione looked up at all the shinning stars  
_

_"Wow there so pretty!" six-year-old Hermione whispered.  
_

_"You want to go down by the river?" The little boy beside her asked.  
_

_"Sure!" Hermione and the little boy stood up, they took each other's hand and walked down by the river.  
_

_"Here Hermione I got this for you!" The boy said, handing Hermione a pink and purple butterfly key chain.  
_

_"Oh it's so pretty, thank you D-"  
_

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" came an ice-cold voice._

"Miss Granger? What do you think you're doing?" Came Professor Snapes voice. Six-teen-year-old Hermione Granger woke up from the re-accruing dream she has been having lately. Every time she was about to say his name a voice would stop her from saying who it was, stopping her from finding out his identity. Unfortunately this time it was Snape.

"Miss Granger!" He said again.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes but she wished she hadn't Professor Snapes glare could have scared the dead to stay dead.

"Why were you sleeping in my class?" Snape shot.

"So-sorry sir..." Hermione started but was cut off by Snapes hand singling her to stop.

"Save it Miss Granger, Lets hope it doesn't happen again, fifty points from Gryffindor, class dismissed," Snape said, walking back over to his desk.

Everyone in the class started to pack their bags and leave the classroom, Harry and Ron walked over to where Hermione was sitting and looked at her.

"Hermione what's wrong? This is you're forth time falling asleep in a class!" Harry said in a concern voice. Hermione just looked up at her two friends. She stood up and put her bag on.

"Oh don't worry about it, maybe I'm just not getting enough sleep," Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, come on lets go before we're late for Transfigurations," Hermione said, as they started to walk out of Potions.

As the Golden Trio walked into the classroom where Transfigurations was, they noticed a drawing on the black board. It was a seating plan. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up to the board to see where they sat. They all had a disappointed look on their face when they saw who they sat with.

"I can't believe she would do this, I have to sit with Goyle!" Ron whined.

"I have Crabbe, the stupidest out of everyone in Slytherin," Harry said.

"You too should consider yourself lucky, I have to sit with Malfoy!" Hermione said. They all groaned and made their way to their seats. To Hermione's surprise Malfoy was already their books all set out and waiting for classes to start.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you," Draco said, sounding bored.

"It's no picnic for me either!" Hermione shot, taking her seat next to him, and getting out all of her supplies, before McGonagal walked in.

"Hermione you coming down to dinner?" Hermione's new roommate Lily, From Hufflepuff asked.

"Umm yeah I guess," Hermione said, putting down her reading book. Just as Lily and Hermione were about to exit the common room, the portrait opened and a very angry looking Draco stepped inside.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked, with very little concern. Draco just looked at her.

"As if you don't know!" Draco said walking towards his chair and sitting. Hermione turned around and faced back to Lily.

"Go on with out me Lily I'll be there in a minute," Lily said nothing she just nodded and walked out of the portrait. Hermione slowly walked over to Draco.

"Malfoy?"

"What!"

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Hermione shouted, fed up with the way he was always cold towards her.

"Look!" Draco shouted standing up. "Just leave me alone, for some reason it seems like you can't!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione shouted a little steamed.

"I mean first you become a prefect, and then you get paired up with me in Transfigurations!" Draco shot.

"Do you think I had something to do with that!" Hermione shouted.

"Yes!"

"Malfoy you are such a stuck up little ferret!" Hermione shouted, she turned on her heal and was about to exit the common room when she turned back to face Draco.

"You know, just because you're in a bad mood, don't take it out on me! And next time don't think of a lie to tell me when I know that's not the reason!" With that she disappeared.

Hermione took her seat at the Gryffindor table, beside Harry and Ron. When she sat down she looked up just in time to see Draco sit down at the Slytherin table. Her face turned red with anger and she faced down to her plate.

"So Hermione do you know what the announcement is?' Ron asked. Biting into some chicken.  
"What announcement?" Hermione asked.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, just as he looked up at the Gryffindor table, he saw a pair of brown eyes turn away from him and facing her food. The eyes belonged to Hermione.

"Drakie, do you know what the big announcement is?" Pansy asked, putting her arm around his.

"No I don't!" He shot; he then turned to the Professors table to see two new faces.

"What the...?" He thought. "Hey wait a minute I saw that lady in the hall today!"

_Draco was walking back to his common room just as he turned the corner,_

_Whack!_

_Draco knocked into someone sending then both flying. Draco, who was out raged, stood up._

_"Watch where you're going next time!" Draco shot; turning his gaze from his robe to the person he knocked into. To his surprise it was a woman, a woman he had never seen before._

_"I'm sorry I should have been watching my step, yet so should have you!" The woman said, standing up. "Hi I'm Professor Step, Prof. Widdle and I are new here, we're teaching a new course!" Professor Step said, as she bent down and picked her bag and Draco's book up off the floor._

_"Uhh..Thanks." Draco said. "New course huh? What is it?"_

_"Oh you'll see but I will promise you, it'll be lots of fun," Professor Step gave a smirk then walked away, leaving a pissed off Draco._

_"First she bumps into me, then touches my stuff, then tells me there's going to be a new course and won't tell me what!" Draco whispered to himself angrily, while stomping away to his common room. Just as he got to the portrait of the common room, the portrait swung open revealing Hermione and Lily, who we're shocked to see him there._

Draco scanned the Professors table again. He looked at Professor Step he had to admit, out of all the Professors in Hogwarts, she was pretty. She had long golden hair that went down past her butt, her face was really pretty, looked like an angel to him. She was so delicate and he swore she only looked to be eighteen. He then turned his gaze to the man beside her. He had short black hair that was spiked up, he could tell by his position that he was tall. And by the looks of it he was nineteen or twenty.

"Must be Professor. Widdle," Draco thought, and then turned back down to his food to finish eating.

"Hey Hermione look at the Professors table!" Harry said, pointing his hand. Hermione looked up to see two new faces. A very pretty woman and a cute man she had to admit he was way hotter then Viktor, or even Lockheart.

"I wonder who they are?" Ron asked. As if being heard, Dumbledore stood up.

"May I have your attention please!" Dumbledore said, and everyone went silent giving him full attention. "You're probably wondering why there are two new faces at this table!" At this the women and man stood up smiling. "Well this is an interesting announcement, you see there is going to be a new course in Hogwarts," At this everyone started to whisper. Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand to his throat and cleared it making everyone go silent again. "As I was saying, there will be a new course at Hogwarts. I know we're three months into the school year, but I thought it's better now then never. Now I'll let Professor Step take over!" Dumbledore said as he pointed to the female with his hand.

"Thank you Headmaster," said Prof. Step. She then turned to the students. "My name is Professor Step, this here is my partner Prof. Widdle, now the Headmaster is correct there is going to be a new course! Does anyone now what Dance is?"

/Alie\\\\\


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Life to Remember  
**By-Icy-Alie_

_Chapter 2: The First Dance Class_

Everyone in the hall sat quietly. They all knew what it was but having it here at Hogwarts.

"Well then," Professor Step said, looking at the Headmaster. "Headmaster if you please?"

The Headmaster looked at Professor Step and smiled. He clapped his hands together and when he separated them the Professors table was cleared off.

Professor Widdle helped Professor Step up onto the table, and then joined her. They took each other's hands and music started to play. Soon they started to dance and they did the tango. When they were done everyone clapped including the Professors.

"Pretty soon you young ones and maybe the Professors here, will also be able to dance like that!" said Professor Widdle.

All the girls started giggling while the guys just sighed. Professor Widdle helped Professor Step off the table, and they took their seats.

"Everyday you have a class twice one of those classes will be switched to Dance, so it will only be one day a week, also this isn't for long, unfortunately we only Professor Widdle and Professor Step for three months before they go to another school, so Let's show them a good time," The Headmaster said.

With those last words of the dance the Headmaster sent everyone to their common room, to get ready for bed.

-----

"Hermione wake up!" said Ron. Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Seven o-clock," said Ron, Hermione sighed and held up her arms. Ron grabbed them and helped her up.

"Thanks Ron...RON? What are you doing in here? This is prefect's quarters! Your not aloud to be here!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione look around!" said Ron.

Hermione looked around only to notice where she was.

"Gryffindors common-room? How?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You fell asleep here last night, we didn't want to wake you so we let you sleep," Harry said, coming down the stairs.

"Oh...well then I better be getting back to my room," Hermione said. She walked over to a portrait, said the password and walked through the painting that connected her room with the Gryffindors common room.

Hermione quickly got dressed, went down stairs to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair, put on a little bit of make-up, and she also put her hair up in a half pony tail. When she was done she went out of the bathroom to see everyone waiting for her.

"Morning everyone," Hermione said. She looked at Draco and her stomach fell, why was she staring at her like that, "Draco what's wrong with you," She asked before heading upstairs.

"Once again she called me by my name, that's it, I can't stand it, I have to talk to her about that," Draco said watching her go upstairs. "You guys go ahead, I'll wait for her I need to talk to her anyways, don't want anyone else to hear it, they might think were, well you get it," Draco said. They just smiled and Left.

Hermione searched her room, when she found her book and her essay for Transfigurations, she put them into her backpack and headed down stairs. Everyone was gone but Draco who wasby the stairs.

"Draco why are you still here?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you keep calling me Draco?"

"I didn't call you Dr-" Hermione stopped herself, she had called him Draco.

"Well?" Draco said, a bit annoyed.

"Well Dr-Malfoy. Unlike you, I grew up, besides I call everyone else by their first name why should be any different, your not god, and I didn't want to treat you like an out cast, but if that's the way you wish to remain then fine, now Malfoy if you'll excuse me I'm hungry," With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the common-room down the hall towards the Great Hall.

------

"Hermione do you know what we have first?" Harry asked as Hermione took her seat at Gryffindor table.

"Yeah we have..." Hermione said taking out her timetable, with a groan she answered "Dance"

"I thought you were happy about that?" Ron asked confused.

"With Slytherin," Hermione finished.

"Oh," was all Harry and Ron could say.

After they were done eating they made there way down to the classroom which Dance was in.

"Great now that everyone is here let us begin!" said Professor Widdle.

"Now everyone find a partner, it has to be of the opposite house, and gender!" said Professor Step.

When the two Professors saw that no one was moving they were indeed shocked.

"Alright we'll put you into groups, every boy on this side with me and every girl on that side with Professor Step!" said Professor Widdle.

Everyone began to scurry around girls on one-side boys on the other. Just as they were about to pair people up Draco walked in the class ...Late.

"Hello young man, if this is your class then please come to this side with the rest of these gentlemen!" Professor. Widdle said.

Draco listened and walked over to the boy side.

"Professor Widdle should you go first or I?" Professor Step asked.

'I'll start if that's alright, now seeing as to how this gentlemen was late he shall be the first to get paired, what's your name son?" asked Professor Widdle.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy," Draco shot. "And don't call me son," He added.

"A bit touchy aren't your, Aright Mr. Malfoy please go to the center of the floor.," said Professor Widdle.

Draco moved swiftly over to the middle of the room.

"Ok which one of you ladies is going to be his partner... Ahh how about you?" Professor Step said pointing to Hermione.

Hermione looked stunned.

"You mean me?" Hermione asked.

"Well unless there's another you then yes you, now what's your name?"

"Her-Hermione Granger"

"Great Miss Granger please join Mr. Malfoy"

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry who gave her sympathetic looks and she slowly made her way over to where Draco was. Out of all the boys. him... she just HAD to be partnered up with him. First they both became Prefects, which meant sharing a common room, then McGonagall made them partners what was next potions!

"Better not jinx it," Hermione mumbled to herself stopping in front of Draco.

"Now Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, bow to your partner!" said Prof. Step.

"Why must I bow to her?" Draco shot.

Hermione gave him an evil glare.

"Mr. Malfoy if you want to pass this class I expect you to listen!" Said Prof. Step, "Now BOW to you're partner,"

This time Draco did as he was told. He didn't want his father to know that he was failing a class when it just started. So slowly he turned and bowed down to Hermione, and Hermione followed bowing down to him.

"Now Mr. Malfoy take your partners hand?" said Professor Widdle.

"ME! Touch Granger? Are you mad?" shot Draco.

"_Well at least he didn't call me mudblood_," Hermione thought.

"Mr. Malfoy do you want me to report you to the Headmaster for your lack of participating?" Professor Widdle shot, starting to get annoyed with him.

At this Draco just glared at him, and turned back to Hermione, he took her hand grabbed her waist. Then they both looked at each other.

_"Why does this feel so... familiar?"_ They both thought.

"Now twirl her around and lead her to the other side of the room by that wall," said Professor Step, "But first start over so the rest of the class can see."

Draco went back over to the boy section and Hermione to the girls, when they got there, they turned around and started for the middle again. Draco bowed to Hermione then Hermione bowed to Draco, Draco took her hand in his and twirled her around. Taking her other hand into his, he led her to the East Side of the classroom.

The two Professors and the students clapped they looked so professional. Hermione and Draco said nothing to each other but watched the rest of the class, get paired up.

"All right since this was a big class we are done for today," Prof. Widdle said as the last remaining pair walked over to the East Side.

"Now don't forget that move, that's how you will greet each other from now on in this class. You are dismissed," Said Professor Step.

&&&&&&

Well if there is any spelling errors tell me in a review and I'll change it around. Thanks for reading, don't forget the little review button.

----Alie----


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3--Back in the Dream

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Ron?" Hermione said turning around.

Hermione was in Gryffindor common room; she had been there all day after classes ended.. She had been working with Ron and Harry but Harry soon excused himself to go and get drinks for them from the kitchens. And like always she was almost done her homework

"Ron what is it?" Hermione asked, when Ron wasn't talking.

"HermioneIwaswonderingifyouwouldgooutwithme?" Ron said very fast, his face turning redder then his hair.

"What?" Hermione asked totally taken aback. "Ron can you say that again, only slower this time?"

"I was just wondering if you Ahh," Ron took a deep breath in and out, "If Ahh, if you would go out with me?" Ron said, now his face was redder then a tomato.

Hermione was in shock sure she loved Ron, but she also loved Harry the thing is though she only loved them as brothers, she could never date them.

"Oh Ron, why me?" Hermione asked looking down on to the floor.

"Because I love you," Ron said taking a step towards Hermione.

"I love you too Ron, but not in that way. You and Harry are like my brothers, I could never date you nor Harry,"

Harry walked in through the portrait hole carrying hot chocolate and donuts. Harry looked up to see Hermione picking up her books with a sad expression on both her and Ron's face. She walked over to the portrait of a unicorn that led to her room.

"Hermione where are you going? I have the snacks," Harry asked as Hermione said the password and the portrait opened up.

Hermione turned around and saw Harry, "Oh sorry maybe some other time, I have to go, bye," and with that she walked through the portrait and left.

"Well her loss here Ron I got Honey Glaze your favorite," Harry said passing the donut to Ron.

"No thanks Harry I'm not hungry anymore," Ron said. He stood up and left the common room up to his dormitories.

"Alright," said Harry totally confused. "Ron not hungry? boy I must have missed something," Harry said to himself biting into the donut.

(That night)  
_  
"Hermione look up at the stars!" a voice said. _

Hermione looked up at all the stars.

"Wow there so pretty," six-year-old Hermione whispered.

_"You want to go by the river?" The little boy asked. _

"Sure,"

Hermione and the little boy stood up, and went by the river hand in hand. They stopped at a clearing.

"Here Hermione I got this for you," The boy said handing her a pink and purple butterfly key chain.

"Wow, thank you," Hermione said hugging the boy.

"What do you think your doing!" shouted a cold voice.

Hermione shot up in bed in a cold sweet.

"Why do I keep having that same dream over and over and why does it always stops there?" Hermione asked herself. She got out of bed and put on her housecoat, she left her room and sat in front of the fire in the common room. She sat in her chair with her knees up on the couch staring into the dancing flames of the fire just thinking.

(In Dracos room)  
_  
"Look up at the stars!" Draco said. _

The girl beside did.

"Wow there so pretty," She whispered.

"You want to go by the river?" Seven-year-old Draco asked the girl beside him

"Sure,"

Draco and the little girl stood up and went by the river hand in hand. They stopped at a clearing.

"Here I got this for you," Draco said passing the little girl something.  
_  
"Wow, thank you," she said, hugging him _

"What do you think your doing!" shouted a cold voice.

Draco shot up in bed in a cold sweet,

"That dream, why do I keep having it? Who's that girl? What did I give her? Who tried breaking us up?" Draco thought to himself.

When he realized he wasn't going to get an answer he stood up, put a shirt on and went downstairs to the common room. When he got there he noticed someone else.

"Granger why are up this late?" Draco asked sitting down in his chair.

Hermione jumped a little when she heard her name and his voice. She was in deep thought and didn't hear anyone coming near.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Hermione said looking at him.

Draco looked at her then sighed,

"I keep having this weird dream," He said in a low voice.

This of course caught Hermiones attention, this and the fact that he was telling her something.

Hermione turned away from him and looked back at the fire.

"I know what you mean,"

Draco looked up from the floor and stared at Hermione,

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I keep having this reoccurring dream," Hermione told him.

Draco looked back to the floor.

"Hey Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, well you see, I don't really like fighting and arguing with you all the time and I think you're a really nice guy. I guess what I'm trying to say is. Malfoy will you be my friend instead of my enemy?" Hermione asked not taking her gaze from the dancing fire.

Draco looked up at her for a long time, no one has ever asked to be his friend sure he had people from Slytherin like Crabbe and Goyle, but they only hung out with him because he was a Malfoy. That's why people hung out with him because he is because of his name or for his money. Hermione however asked him for his permission; she didn't care who he was or how rich he was.

Hermione turned her gaze from the fire and looked at him, the way the fire hit her face Draco could see what was in her eyes...Hope.

"You know Hermione you're not like most girls,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't make someone like you, you ask or help them, you try being their friend with kind words and kind ways," Draco said. Even in the dim light he could see her face turn a little pink.

"Does that mean you want to be my friend?"

"I called you 'Hermione' didn't I?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

Hermione smiled and Draco got up off the couch and walked over to her. He held his hand out and Hermione took it, they shook hands then Draco helped her off the couch.

"We should get to bed we still have classes in the morning," Draco said, letting go of her hand when she got to her feet.

"Goodnight," Hermione said walking to her dorm.

"Goodnight," Draco said doing the same.

When Draco got into bed he laid there for a while.

"A real friend, wonder what that is like?" He said to himself.

A/N Well as you can tell this is going to be an ooc story, then again all of my stories are like that, but hey, it's my way of creating different things just like anyone else besides I don't own these characters jk rowling does same with her plot so I have to make it my own. Well tell me what you thought. And if you have any spelling errors for me or a question just ask.

Review

Alie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4--Befriending Slytherins

"Hermione wake up!" a voice said.

Hermiones eyes flew open and she shot up.

"What?" She asked. She turned around to see Draco beside her. "Draco? Why are you beside me?" Hermione asked.

"We were signed seats together remember, we're taking notes on the potion we're making, you fell asleep," Draco said writing down his notes.

Hermione looked at him as though he went nuts, but then she remembered that Snape did make them partners. Hermione quickly wrote down the notes as quickly as she could.

"Now I'm going to put you into groups of four," Snape said. Hermione was glad that she got paired with Ron and well Pansy she wasn't to thrilled with.

"I can't believe it, first I get stuck with the red headed weasel, now I get put in the same group with his mudblood girlfriend," Pansy said, as she walked over to her group. "Oh well at least I still have you Drackie!" She said clinging on his arm.

"Pansy will you please stop hanging on to me as if I was a tree and you were the monkey!" Draco said pushing her off.

Draco and Pansy found a place to sit, Hermione and Ron however took their time walking there.

"Are you mad at me for saying no?" Hermione asked.

Ron just looked at her and smiled.

"No, too tell you the truth after you left I did some thinking and I figured that, I treat you more like a sister and It would never work out for us if we we're to date, I'm just happy to still be your friend that's all," Ron said.

Hermione smiled up at him and put her arm around her waist as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Granger! Wesley! Will you two hurry up and get into your seats!" Snape said.

Hermione and Ron took their seats and Professor Snape continued.

"Now after you finished adding Powered Root you have to wait a week before you add in Frog eyes." Snape said.

"So Ron, does Harry know?" Hermione asked.

"Know about what?" Ron asked Clueless.

"About last night,"

"Oh no,"

"Hermione, Wesley will you too stop chatting I want to get this part done and over with!" Draco exclaimed.

"Hermione? Since when did he start calling you by your first name?" Ron asked a little steamed.

"Oh well we decided to put the past and hatred behind us and well now we're friends," Hermione said.

"What! Hermione he's the enemy!" Ron exclaimed, now even more steamed.

"Oh Ron grow up, he has so, so can you!" Hermione said.

* * *

The class finished, and now they were on their way to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Aright here's your assignment, you gosta look after these here Griperflex," Hagrid said holding up a small blue fuzz ball with suction cups for feet. "Now you'll be working in groups of two,"

Hermione was shocked to hear that he placed her with Pansy.

"Twice in one day," She moaned.

"It's not my day at all, first I'm stuck with you AND red head over there, now I'm stuck with you yet again," Pansy said in a witch like way, walking towards Hermione.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"You know Pansy maybe you, and the rest of the Slytherin house should get to know people before you judge them, you're all the same, never giving anyone a chance!" Hermione shot angrily.

"Why would we want to get to know mudbloods and mudblood lovers?"

"Because you don't have any friends, and you're afraid that you're true friend might be in a different house that likes muggle-borns!" Hermione shot.

Pansy just glared, "I do have friends, Dracky for one is one of them!"

"If that's so then why does he always yell at you and push you away? Is that what you call a friend?"

Pansy didn't say anything, she was right Draco always pushed her away.

Hagrid dropped off the little creature into Hermiones hands, he looked at her and Pansy then raised his eyebrows to Hermione as if saying sorry.

"Here ya go" Hagrid said, handing the fuzz ball to Hermione.

"Thanks Hagrid, are we aloud to name them?" Hermione asked.

"I don't see why not." Hagrid said walking away to the next group.

Hermione turned around to show Pansy turned away as if to ignore her

"Pansy?" Hermione whispered.

"What?" She shot

"Look, I'm not a Slytherin but I'm offering you my friendship," Hermione said sticking out her hand to help her out.

"You want to be friends with me?" Pansy asked shocked, turning around.

"Why not I'm already friends with Draco, so I want to be your friend too."

"You mean you won't push me away?" Pansy asked.

Hermione just shook her head and offered her hand again, Pansy smiled and took it.

"So what should we name it?" Hermione asked holding out their little creature.

"How about... Scuffles?"

"Scuffles. I like it, Scuffles it is then," Hermione said.

Hermione and Pansy spent the rest of the class getting to know each other better, and taking notes on Scuffles.

* * *

"Hermione," Ron shouted.

Hermione was making her way to Dance with Pansy when she heard her name being called.

"Yeah...oh hi Ron what's up...Ahh!" Hermione said in surprise as Ron dragged her away from Pansy.

"Why are you walking with her?" Ron asked, nodding his head in Pansy's direction.

"Where friends so we decided to-"

"Friends?" Ron cut her off. "First Malfoy now Pansy?"

"Is that a problem Wesley?" came a voice. Ron turned around to see Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Ron shot.

"I just thought I would walk my dance partner to dance, that's all," Draco said.

Hermione smiled, "Sure come on before we're late, bye Ron see you in dance,"

"Well?" Harry asked. Watching Hermione, Pansy and Draco walk away.

"Hey Malfoy what would your father say if he knew you were hanging around a Muggle-born?" Ron shouted out. This made Draco stop and turn around.

"My father is Azkaban, so I could care less!" Draco said. He gave one last glare and turned around continuing his way to Dance.

* * *

"Well welcome to your second dance class, I hope everyone remembers their partners!" Professor Step said.

"Yes!" The class said in unison.

"Good then lets begin, you their, Mr. Potter you and you're partner go first."

Harry walked up to the middle and so did his partner Lavender. They bowed and did every step correctly.

A few more couples went and soon it was Draco and Hermiones turn. They walked up to each other bowed, Draco offered his hand, Hermione took it, he spun her around, and walked her to the other end of the room.

"I can't help but to say, this feels familiar," Draco said. Walking to the other end of the room holding hHermiones hand

"What does," Hermione asked.

"This does," Draco said holding out their attached hand, "I don't know why but it does."

"You know now that you mention it, it does feel familiar," Hermione said.

The rest of the class went with their partners, and soon they were learning a ball dance.

"One- Two-Three, one two three... one- two- No Draco I'm supposed to follow you not you me!" Hermione said.

"Sorry," Draco said, He took her hand again and placed his other one around her waist. Hermione put her free hand on his shoulder since her other one was occupied holding his hand. They began to turn and dance, it was a kind of waltz but ballroom dancing style.

"You two are naturals!" Professor Widdle said to Draco and Hermione as he came by.

"Thanks," They said in unison, He walked away.

"Ouch, Draco!" Hermione whispered. "Your on my foot,"

"Oh sorry," once again he stepped on her foot, "Sorry," he said.

"What was that he was saying about being naturals?" Hermione said.

"Great that's it for today's class; I don't have you again till after Halloween, so please remember what you have learned. Next time we will teach you line dancing, you all may go now," said Professor Step.

"No offense but thank god," Hermione limping out of the room. Draco smiled and put her hand on his shoulder and he put his around her waist as he helped her out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Hermione," Came the voices of Harry and Ron.

Hermione, Pansy, and Draco stopped and turned around.

"Listen, Harry and me-"

"I!" Hermione corrected,

"Harry and 'I ' just want to say that if Hermione can get along with you guys after you calling her mudblood and stuff, that we will be willing to be your friends as well." Ron said.

"Is this true Harry?" Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and hugged her friends.

"Thank you so much I'm tired when people fight, what do say Draco? Pansy?" Hermione asked turning around to face them.

Draco smirked and Pansy smiled,

"Sure," Draco said holding out his hand. Harry and Ron both shook his hands then shook Pansys.

"Wow who knew that Slytherins and Gryffindor's would actually get along together!"? Hermione said with a smile.

* * *

A/N---- Well what do you think? Tell me in a review also if anyone has any suggestions on dances and please describe them, tell me in a review I'm not too good when it comes to Dance I got a 30 in dance so yeah. Anyway let me now what you thought. PS I know it's OOC but it's my story!

-Alie


	5. Chapter 5

A Life To Remember  
Chapter 5-- Hogsmade

The weeks went by and Hermione was more then happy, Draco, Harry, Pansy and Ron all got along with each other and for once in her life she had a real girlfriend her own age.

"Hermione come sit over here!" Pansy yelled from the hall.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall when she saw Pansy running up to her.

"Oh hi Pansy," Hermione said.

"Hey come sit with us okay!" Pansy offered, taking Hermione's hand.

"Pansy I don't know, in case you've forgotten let me remind you, I'm in Gryffindor, and Gryffindors don't sit at the Slytherin table!" Hermione said in a whisper.

"Don't be silly your not a lion nor snake you're a person!" Pansy said, she took Hermione's hand and led her to the Slytherins table. She sat down and Hermione sat beside her, with a nervous smile on her face.

"Well here eat something!" Pansy said. She pushed a plate of food in front of Hermione and Hermione began to eat.

"Ron where's Hermione?" Harry asked back at the Gryffindor table.

Ron sat up and looked around the Great Hall.

"I can't believe it!" Ron said, pointing a finger to the Slytherin table.

Harry turned his gaze and soon enough he saw Hermione sitting beside Pansy eating at the Slytherin table.

"At least no one is giving her a hard time!" Harry stated and turned back to his food.

After about five minutes of talking with Pansy, Draco walked in the Great Hall, when he began to walk over to the Slytherin table he noticed Hermione was sitting and eating there.

"I can't believe it!" Draco whispered to himself.

Draco walked up and stopped in front of Hermione and Pansy.

"Hermione, Hi, why are you here?" Draco asked.

Hermione stopped talking to Pansy and looked at Draco.

"Oh Hi Draco, Pansy invited me to sit here, I hope you don't mind if you do I can always go back to my table," Hermione said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Nonono!" Draco said, raising his hand up to stop her. "It's ok, you can sit here, there's no harm done and I don't mind." Draco said sitting down across from them. Hermione smiled and Pansy pulled her back down. Draco then dished himself some food.

"So Pansy do you know what we have first today?" Draco asked.

"We don't have classes today it's Saturday, we get to go to Hogsmade," Hermione said, before Pansy could say anything.

"Today's Saturday!" Draco asked,

"Why are we going to Hogsmade," Pansy asked.

"Can I have your attention?" Dumbledore said rising to his feet. The hall went quiet and looked up at him.

"It's been brought to my attention that today is October 20th and there for were going to take a vote, for those of you who want a ball raise you're hands," Most of the hall put up there hands all but some guys at least. "Great then we shall have a Massacred ball, I wouldn't suggest a date but if you want to go with someone in particular then that is fine, The ball is for fourth year and up seeing as to how you're going to Hogsmade, today would be a fine day to get you're costumes. That is all," Dumbledore said sitting back down.

Everyone in the hall began to talk and whisper about the up coming ball.

"Wow a ball where everyone is wearing masks!" Pansy said.

"Don't forget costumes," Draco stated.

"Will you guys excuse me I promised I would go to Hogsmade with Harry and Ron, why don't you guys come along too?" Hermione asked standing up.

"Sure," They both said and followed Hermione to the Gryffindors table to get Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys ready to go?" Hermione asked as she got to the table,"

"Yeah," Ron and Harry said standing up.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I invited Draco and Pansy to come with us!" Hermione said.

"No problem," They said in Unison

"Well lets get going, before all the good costumes are gone," Ron said, beginning to walk.They all walked out of the Great Hall and went outside to the carriages that would bring them to Hogsmade.

When they got to Hogsmade Pansy and Hermione went their separate ways and agreed to meet the guys back at the Three Broomsticks in an hour or two.

"Oh lets go in this shop!" Pansy said pulling Hermione into 'Costumes for all events'

Hermione and Pansy went in and in an hour's time, they found a costume for the ball. Hermione was going as Princess Aurora off of Sleeping Beauty, and Pansy got a costume as Snow White. She didn't know who Snow White was but Pansy liked the outfit.

After paying for their dresses the two girls went to a store called 'The mask shop' It was a very small store that had a whole bunch of masks.

Hermione bought a pink one to go with her dress that had silver stars on the side to match her crown.

Pansy bought a yellow mask that went with her skirt that had red hearts on the side of the mask to go with her shirt.

They paid for the masks then went to a shoe store.

After looking around for about thirty minutes they came out with Hermione holding a box with Pink high heals and Pansy carrying a box with black high tops. After they were done they went to the Three Broomsticks to wait for the guys.

……………………………………

The guys said bye to Pansy and Hermione and went their own way they soon found a costume shop called 'Dress Robes for all Occasions', They went in and began to look around.

"So Draco what do you think about Hermione?" Ron asked searching through a bunch of clothes.

"What do you mean?" Draco said, walking up beside him, searching through the clothes.

"He means, we see the way you look at her, you act as if you are starting to get a crush on her!" Harry said, stepping up beside Draco, he too began to search through the clothes.

At this Draco went pink in the cheeks, He didn't have a crush on Hermione, she was just a friend he never had, and now he does.

"I don't have a crush on her!" Draco stated. "She's just a friend,"

"Ok if you say so," Harry smirked.

After about an hour they each found an outfit Draco got a prince costume, Harry got a Vampire outfit, which went with his hair, and Ron got a skeleton costume. They bought the outfits, and then went to get their masks. Draco got a black one, Ron a white one and Harry a red one.

…………………………………………………

"So Hermione tell me what do you think of Draco?" Pansy asked as they sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you like him? You know more then a friend," Pansy said.

"Pansy Draco is my friend nothing more and nothing less," Hermione stated.

"Is that so, well you know you did something to him that I never knew anyone could do!" Pansy said.

"And what might that be?" Hermione asked.

"He's no longer dark or mean, you turned him nice, he's nicer to people even me!" Pansy exclaimed.

Hermione never looked at it that way, but now that she thought about it, it was true Draco had become nicer, she was glade Lucius was in Azkaban. Now that he's put away, Draco doesn't have to be mean to keep his name.

"Hermione?" Pansy called, waving a hand in her face.

"Huh?" Hermione answered back.

"Hey welcome back, look who just walked in the doors," Hermione turned around and sure enough Harry, Ron and Draco walked in the door carrying bags.

They walked over to where Hermione and Pansy were and sat down Draco sat beside Pansy, and Ron and Harry on the other side of Hermione Ron on her left Harry at her right.

"So how did shopping go for you girls?" Harry asked.

"Oh it went fine," said Pansy

"Really what did you girls buy?" Draco asked.

"That is a surprise!" Hermione said.

"And why is that?" asked Ron.

"We don't want to give away our cover!" Pansy said in a sly voice.

The rest of the time flew by everyone ordered Butterbeer and after they finished they started walking back to Hogwarts.  
…………………………………………………………………….

When they returned to Hogwarts, everyone walked Pansy back to her house. When she was inside the four walked back the way they came. Harry and Ron said bye to Hermione and Draco and they did the same leaving Hermione and Draco to walk back to the prefects' quarters.

"You know what Draco?" Hermione said going a little pink in the cheeks.

"What Hermione?" Draco asked looking down at her. Draco was now holding on to her bags for her.

"I'm glad I met the real you," She said.

What do you mean?" Draco asked a bit confused.

"I mean look at you and me, were hanging out, you're holding my bags, you're no longer calling me names and you're being nice to people." Hermione said.

"Is that a problem?" Draco asked stopping in front of their portrait.

"No but I'm just saying I'm glad I got to meet the real you,"

"But Hermione you haven't!" Draco said, "Thundering herd" Draco said and the portrait opened up reveling their common room.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked walking inside.

"Never mind, where do you want me to put you're bags?" Draco asked.

"Oh here, I'll take them from you now thanks," Hermione said reaching for her bags.

Draco how ever moved the bags from her reach.

"Draco I said I can take them!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No I'll carry them up to you're room," Draco said.

He walked upstairs and Hermione stopped him before he entered her room.

"No Draco you can stop there now give me my bags!" Hermione said.

"Why can't I go into you're room?" Draco asked.

"Because it's a girls room, and my room to be exact!"

Draco looked at her then he gave Hermione her bags. She took them then hugged Draco goodnight. She then walked into her room.

She put her costume away and then got changed into her pajamas afterwards she crawled into bed. Draco was still at the door, He waited for about twenty minutes then slightly opened the door. He watched Hermione sleep for about five minutes then started to head for his room.

"Maybe I do have a crush on her!" Draco said to himself in a whisper. He opened his door to his room and changed into his boxers and a t-shirt. He put his clothes away and crawled into bed the last thought that hit his head before he fell asleep was Hermione.

……………………………………………………

----Alie---- Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A Life To Remember  
Chapter 6: The New Girl

"Can I have you're attention please," Dumbledore said.

It was October 21st, the day after they went to Hogsmade. Hermione was back at her table eating breakfast.

The Hall went quiet but they started up whispering once again when they saw Professor McGonagall bringing out the shorting hat and the stool it sat on.

"Why do you think they are bringing out the shorting hat?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"As I was saying!" Dumbledore continued. The Hall again went quiet. "There is going to be a new student joining our school. She is in year six, and her name is Chloe Ross, now, Chloe Ross will you please come in now?" Professor Dumbledore said.

The Great Hall doors opened up and a thin girl about five-four, with shoulder length straight black hair, walked in. She was in a uniform with no house symbol on it.

"Miss Ross please step up here so we may get you sorted," Dumbledore said.

Chloe made her way up to the front of the Hall, she stopped at the stool, Professor McGonagall took the Shorting hat off the stool, allowing Chloe to sit down on the stool. Professor McGonagall then placed the hat on her head.

"Humm a new student at this time of the year!" The Shorting hat whispered into her head.

"My name is -"

"Chloe Ross, yes yes and you transferred from Bellstrum academe, yes I know it's all here in your head. But where am I to place you?" The shorting hat said in her ears.

"Slytherin!" The shorting hat yelled out across the room. Everyone at the Slytherin table clapped and cheered. Chloe looked down at her shirt and where it used to be black it was covered with the Slytherin symbol. She got off the stool and walked over to the crowd of cheering students. She sat down beside Pansy.

"Hi I'm Pansy, this is Draco," Pansy Introduced.

"Chloe," She smiled at Draco.

"What brings you to Hogwarts at such a late time?" Draco asked.

"Oh well I had to come to this school because my Family got a transfer so we moved and this school was closer," Chloe answered.

"Really where did you move from?" asked Pansy. Taking a bite to eat.

"British Columbia,"

"Wow that is quite a while away." Said Pansy  
…………………………………………

Hermione looked up as the girl walked over to the Slytherin table. She sat down by Pansy and Draco, Pansy started to talk to her and she could tell they were introducing. However when Chloe looked at Draco, and didn't her eyes off of him right away Hermione had a slight case of Jealousy. She got knocked out of it when Ron nudged her with his shoulder.

"What?" She asked, startled out of her trance.

"What do you think of her?" Ron asked.

"You think she'll be part of our gang?" asked Harry watching her.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on her, you don't even know her," Hermione giggled.

"Don't be silly, but it would nice to have another girl around,"

"You already have me and Pansy," Hermione looked at him.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ron asked. "You seem witchy,"

"Ron!" Hermione said. She looked up over to the Slytherin table and saw Chloe talking with Draco, a little to friendly for Hermione to handle. She picked up a bun and got out her seat and walked out of the Great Hall.

"What's her deal?" Harry asked.

Ron looked over to the Slytherin table and saw the scene before him, Chloe reached up and touched Draco's face. He looked at Harry then pointed his head towards the Slytherin table.

"Oh," Was all Harry could say.

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

Harry stood up and Ron followed him to the Slytherin table.

"Draco can we see you for a moment," Harry asked.

"Yeah man," He stood up and followed Harry and Ron away from the table. "What is it?" Draco asked, looking back to the table where Pansy and Chloe were laughing.

"I think you better hold off on the flirty-ness," Said Ron.

"Flirty-ness? What are you talking about?" Draco asked confused.

"It's Hermione," Harry Whispered. "What about her," Draco looked over to the table and saw she was gone. "Where is she?" Draco asked.

"She stormed off after Chloe touched your face," Ron said.

Draco's face went down. He was hopping she didn't see that. "I'll be right back," Draco said, running out of the Great Hall.

………………………………………………..

Pansy and Chloe watched as Draco left with the boys.

"Who are they?" Chloe asked.

"The red haired is Ron, the one with glasses is Harry," Pansy told her.

"Oh they're cute, but Draco now he's yummy," Chloe said, licking her lips.

"Yeah he is, too bad he's taken though," Pansy said.

"Taken by who?" Chloe asked.

"Hermione Granger," Pansy said.

"Oh how long have they been dating for?"

"Well their not," Pansy smiled.

"What? You just told me he was taken?" Chloe said confused.

"Well he likes her, and she likes him, only they won't admit it to each other," Pansy explained.

"But he's not taken," Chloe said.

"Officially no, mentally yes,"

Pansy and Chloe watched as Draco took off, and Ron and Harry walked over to them, sitting on opposite sides.

"Harry Ron, Chloe," Pansy introduced.

"Hey so are you going to be part of our group?" Ron asked.

"Hopefully," Chloe smiled. They could tell she was part Vela. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco walked out of the Great Hall doors, he didn't know where Hermione would be, but he had a slight feeling.

He walked out onto the grounds and saw a girl walking and stopping at the lake. He watched as she picked up and started to throw them into the lake, making the water splash.

Draco walked over to her and stopped behind her.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, making Hermione jump. She didn't turn around instead he heard her sniffle and she wiped a tear away.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked. He walked over to her, turned her around and she held in the tears.

"Nothing wind in my eyes," Hermione said.

"Right well why are you out here? Don't you want to meet Chloe?" Draco asked.

"Maybe tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Right you hated me for how long then out of the blue were friends, and your telling me a new face comes in and you don't want to meet her?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Your right, lets go," Hermione smiled and began walking.

Draco took a hold of her shoulder.

"Hey is there something you want to tell me?" Draco asked.

_'Only the fact that her touching you made me jealous for some odd reason,_' Hermione thought, but instead she just smiled.

"No, why?" she asked.

"You sure?"

Hermione nodded her head then took his hand.

"Come on, introduce me," She said.

They walked back to the castle and just as they were about to enter, Pansy Ron Harry and Chloe walked out.

"Hey," Draco said.

"You must be Chloe," Hermione smiled.

"You must be Hermione,"

"What are you guys up too?" Draco asked.

"Giving her a tour of Hogwarts, want to join us?" Pansy asked.

Hermione and Draco smiled, and joined them.

Chloe smiled as Hermione and Draco walked beside each other.

She had an Idea.

………………………………………………………….

What is that girl thinking? Well if you notice any spelling mistakes that I might have missed let me know. You know I might also need a beta reader for this story, I'll tell you know so far it's 40 chapters long, and me making changes and all, it could become more then 40 chapters or less then 40 chapters. If you think you might be interested then let me know, but heres the deal, I want a review telling me what you thought of the chapter anyways. Cuz I must admit, if I don't start getting reviews I might stop writing, And I have more stories, where Draco and Hermione live with each other, and when Hermione is kidnapped by a Malfoy. You wanna read those? I hope I get reviews soon. I can see people reading my stories. So just review from that little small button on the side that says review, It's not that big of a work out.

…Alie…


	7. Chapter 7

A Life To Remember  
Chapter 7: Chloe Ross

"_What do you think you're doing!" said an ice-cold voice_.

Hermione shot up in bed, the sun staring at her in the face. She had that dream again. But who was that boy, who tried breaking them up? Hermione's thoughts were disrupted by a knock at her door.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

The door opened and Draco walked in.

"Why are you all sweaty?" Draco asked, looking at her forehead, sweat was running down it.

Hermione wiped the sweat off her face, then looked at Draco.

"What's up?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well seeing as to how it's Monday I'd say classes are up and starting in forty-five minutes," Draco said looking at Hermione's alarm clock.

"Oh no!" Hermione said. She jumped out of bed ran to her closet, grabbed her school robes, ran into her bathroom, changed, brushed her hair put a straightening charm on her hair, brushed her teeth and put on a little bit of make-up on.

When she came out twenty-five minutes later she grabbed her book bag and went down stairs into the common room.

"Ready to go?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, where are we sitting today?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Draco.

"I mean, I want you to come sit at our table today," Hermione smiled. Draco smiled back.

"All right, but I kind of promised I'd sit with Chloe today, so,"

Hermione's face fell as she looked at him.

"Oh,"

Draco and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Pansy and Chloe ran up to them.

"Draco I hope your not blowing me off?" Chloe said.

"No, but let's sit at the Gryffindor table," He smiled.

Everyone said hey to each other and took a seat. Pansy sat by Harry and Hermione sat by Ron, Chloe sat down by Draco. 

"So Draco, why did we sit here? Isn't that against rules or something?"

"No, we do it all the time, Sometimes we sit apart, sometimes we all sit the Slytherin table or here," Draco explained.

"I see, so do they ever bug you?" she looked around.

"No, no one pays attention, it was big talk before but it kind of just died down and people got used to it," Hermione said, drinking her juice.

"Chloe just smiled at Hermione.

"Draco will you help me study?" Chloe asked. She smiled up at him. "I mean I wouldn't need any help, but you lot have been doing this project for a week, and I haven't, I'm going to need extra help, would you mind?" She asked.

Chloe looked over to Hermione, her face was down looking at her plate, and she could tell that she was getting annoyed and Jealous, she smiled.

"No, but we could all help you," Draco offered.

"I learn better one on one," Chloe smiled. "No offense to anyone else," She said.

They all just shrugged.

"Don't matter, I couldn't help you, I can't even help myself, I'm always asking Hermione," Ron admitted.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled.

"Well then yeah sure, meet me in the library tonight at seven,"

"How about six?" Chloe asked. "I want to get caught up," She smiled.

Draco smiled. "Ok, six o-clock, it's a date,"

Hermione stood up and left the table. Everyone this time watched.

"Hermione," Draco asked, getting up to go after her but Chloe stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"She just wants attention, she's fine," She said.

"Still I should go see if she's ok," Draco said.

"She'll be fine, let her have time to herself," Chloe said sweetly.

Draco watched Hermione leave and sat back down.

"Draco," Pansy whispered.

"What, she's right?" He said.

Pansy got up and followed after Hermione.

The whole time Draco felt guilty.

Pansy and Hermione entered the Potions classroom. Their seating plans had to be switched around because of Chloe. And Hermione was disappointed at hearing that she would be in the same group as Chloe, but thank goodness Pansy was also placed in their group.

"What Potion are we brewing today?" Chloe asked out loud.

"Firstly you raise your hand in this class Miss Ross, and it's a dream potion," Snape snaped.

Chloe acted all innocent and raised her hand. Snape looked at her.

"Miss Ross?" He asked.

"What's it do?"

"What's it do? Does anyone care to answer her question?" Snape asked walking over to the board. "Miss Granger, why don't you tell her, and the class," Snape offered. Everyone was surprised what he just said, normally Hermione had to blurt out the answer. She stuttered for a moment then looked at him.

"It's a potion designed to read minds, if you dream something that you can't finish the potion puts your mind to rest and allows you to finish the dream," Hermione said.

"Very good," Snape said. Everyone looked at Hermione including Chloe who smirked.

"Your smart," She said.

"I'm sure anyone knew," Hermione smiled.

Chloe smiled back and faced the back row where Draco was sitting and waved.

"When you are finished writing down the ingredients you can start adding the first ingredients, it takes about two months for this potion to brew, so I expect perfection, no slip ups," He said sitting down at his desk.

…………………………………………………

They made their way to Care of Magical Creatures. Harry Ron and Hermione all got placed together and Pansy Draco and Chloe got placed together.

"Hermione what's been wrong with you lately?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said, turning her gaze away from Draco and Chloe.

"It's Chloe isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Hermione said.

"What's bothering you about her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, you know what I'm feeling sick, maybe I'll go back to the dorm, tell Hagrid for me ok," Hermione said.

They didn't have time to stop her before she picked up her things and left.

…………………………………………………..

"Chloe are you paying attention?" Draco said. He was stopped for the fifth time of her paying attention to him instead of their studies.

"I'm sorry I can't stop looking at you," Chloe said moving closer to him. They were up stairs in Chloe rooms.

"Look I agreed to do this in your room so you didn't feel like a fool, don't make me change my mind," Draco said.

"Oh Draco, your funny," she said putting the book down.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Draco asked as she climbed on top of him.

"You know what I hate the most?" She asked.

"What?" 

"I hate the fact that I want you, but supposedly your taken by someone who doesn't even want to be with you,"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Oh please you follow Hermione around and she doesn't even know your there," 

"Look I don't know who told you that but Hermione and I are just friends," Draco said.

"Really so then if I was to ask you out would you go out with me?" Chloe asked.

Draco looked at her, she had white pearl like eyes, which he was amazed with then Chloe did something that shocked him, she leant down and kissed him on the lips and to his surprise he kissed her back. He threw her onto the bed and began to kiss her hungrily. 

………………………………………………………………………

A/N---- Well what did you guys think? Tell me in a review! Well till next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A Life To Remember  
Chapter 8 Game of Truth

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall. She walked threw the door and was about to go make plans with Draco but something stopped her. Draco was sitting down with Chloe sitting on his lap and she watched as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Hermione felt at that moment her heart being ripped out and she stepped back wards back out the Great Hall. She turned around and ran back upstairs to her dorm room. She didn't even want to be in the school.

No wonder he didn't wait for her this morning. She waited for him then when he didn't come she was wondering why. She even went up to his room and was surprised he wasn't there.

Then she walks into the Great Hall, she didn't know why she was hurt by it, She didn't have feeling towards him in that way. But now as she looked at her dress she grew angry and depressed. She picked it up and threw it down onto the floor.

…………………………………….

"Chloe when did you and Draco become a couple?" Harry asked as they walked towards potions.

"Last night, while we were studying," Chloe said holding his hand and smiling up towards him.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What about her?" Draco asked.

"Well I thought you liked her?" said a shocked Harry.

"I do but me and Hermione are only friends, that's all we ever were,"

"But Draco, Hermione,"

"Hermione what?" Came Hermione's voice. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"We missed you at breakfast," said Ron.

"I over slept, I had a hard time sleeping last night," She said.

"How sweet congratulations you two," Hermione smiled at Draco and Chloe and walked by them.

"Hermione," Pansy said running after her. "Hermione aren't you mad at that, she took Draco away from you," Pansy whispered.

"Oh Pansy don't be silly, Draco was never mine to begin with, look I'm not mad, so make sure your not mad either," Hermione smiled. She stopped and turned around to the group.

"I have an idea why don't we all have a sleep over?" Hermione said.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked.

"In our dorm, this weekend, Draco you and I can ask the others to leave so we can all have a sleep over, then Chloe on Saturday me you and Pansy can take off to Hogsmade, I mean the dance is coming up sooner then later, you'll need to be dressed, it can be a girls day out, it'll be fun," She smiled and walked down to class by herself trying to avoid the situation.

Truth was she wanted to beat Chloe, she wanted to beat her senseless.

Unfortunately the dance was cancelled for the October party, the DJ's all got sick and was sent to saint mangos, so Dumbledore insisted that the ball would take place two weeks before Christmas instead.

However things didn't change. Hermione got everything planned for the big sleepover and Draco and Chloe were getting closer and closer and there was nothing Hermione could do but forget about it.

Then that night of the sleep over something hit her like a rock. She looked at the sky as she remembered that night.  
…………………………………………………….

_It was after their last class, and after dinner when they all finally met up They all got changed in their pajamas and played a game of monopoly, wizard style. Hermione was at first taken back, she had never played it before, but the characters moved on their own, and the car would drive, the horse would gallop, and dog would bark then run, it was just neat._

Then came the game Hermione wasn't expecting, and of course it was suggest from Chloe. Truth or Dare, but here was the kick if you didn't tell the truth and if all agreed that that person wasn't telling the truth they would have to take a sip of the potion and the truth would be revealed.

"Draco what's your biggest fear?" Pansy asked.

"Easy, my father coming back," Draco said.

Everyone nodded his or her head.

"Ron truth or dare?" Draco asked.

"Truth,"

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Umm, don't have one?" Ron smiled.

Both Hermione and Harry laughed and held up their hand. Pansy too followed then Draco and Chloe.

"Ok Ron open wide," Draco smiled passing him the bottles.

"Spiders!" Ron exclaimed, I hate spiders!" Everyone laughed.

"Chloe, Why did you ask Draco out?" Hermione asked.

"Easy, he's hot and I like him, and when I see something I want I always get it one way or another," She smiled.

Damn she hopped she got her with that one, and since no one else put up their hand Hermione didn't either, she didn't want anyone to know she knew it had to be something more.

"Hermione, do you like Draco?" Chloe asked.

"In what way? Friendship yes, more then that, no," Everyone could tell she was trying to hold back the truth.

"Well I don't believe you," Chloe said holding up her hand.

Hermione looked over to Pansy she held up her hand, then she looked at Harry Ron and Draco. They looked at her and faced the ground. But they however didn't hold up their hand.

"You guys believe her?" Chloe asked.

They all nodded.

"We've known Hermione since first year, if she liked someone she would tell us," Ron reassured her.

Chloe smiled and looked at Hermione. She then leaned over to Draco and kissed him.

"You know what I'm tired," Hermione smiled. "I think I'm going to head in for the night," She smiled and got up and started to walk up to her room.

"Wait Hermione I thought we're all sleeping down here?" Harry asked.

"No girls in my room guys in Draco's," She said, "but I can't keep my eyes opened anymore, I need sleep, good night,"

"Night," They all said.

"I think she likes you," Chloe said turning to Draco.

"I told you we are just friends, lets just drop it,"

…………………………………

Hermione went into her room and shut the door, and she did something that night that made her confused.

She cried.

…………………………………

……Alie……  



	9. Chapter 9

A Life To Remember  
Chapter 9: No More

Hermione woke up she was hearing a noise. She looked over to Pansy and Chloe both were waking up too. They could hear a noise then Chloe sat up.

"What is that?" She asked.

Hermione reached for her wand, and pointed it in front of her. Then the girls screamed as Ron ran threw the door panting.

"Ron what is going on?" Asked Hermione, jumping out of bed and walking down stairs.

"I don't know how it got in, but it's in," Ron panted. Hermione looked at him strangely.

"DRACO!" came Harry's voice. Everyone got up and followed Ron downstairs.

Hermione was the first to see, Harry was by Draco's body. He wasn't breathing and it looked as if he was lifeless. Chloe just stood there and watched as Hermione screamed his name and ran towards him.

Hermione looked at the dementor in the room and looked at Harry and Ron, she then turned back Draco.

"Draco! Draco please wake up," Hermione said.

"How did this get in?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ron said.

Hermione started to cry and ran up to Harry,

"Harry get rid of it please!" Hermione cried tears spilling from her eyes.

Harry watched as she cried then he pointed his wand to it, within minutes the thing was gone, and a huge blur ran past everybody.

"What was that?" Chloe asked surprised. Then she went to Draco's side.

"Hermione it was just a boggert," Ron explained.

"What?" Hermione asked. She looked over to Draco who was sitting up on his elbows smiling at her.

"Well it's Halloween almost, we wanted to scare you girls as our trick, then we were going to give you a treat,"  
Hermione looked around and she looked at everyone the girls were also upset but they didn't show it very much.

"I don't know how you two can just sit there calmly, I for one thought you were dead," She said the last part to Draco, before she ran out the common room door.

Draco got up but Chloe stopped him.

"Honey where are you going?" She asked.

"Look I have to follow her, she's been my only true friend," He ran outside after her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione stopped at a window and peered out at the moon, it was big and bright.

A full moon.

She looked over when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

Her tears were showing now and Draco wiped them away.

"You know I thought I could handle it, I really did," She turned around and faced the moon again. "But you know I can't keep it a secret anymore, I like you," She touched the window hopping the glass would break so she never had to deal with this again. "But I can't like you, I was never attracted to you before, then I started to get feeling, and I kept denying the way I felt, and now seeing you with Chloe is killing me," She faced Draco.

"And then tonight was the last thing I ever expected you to do, I thought you were really hurt, but Draco I can't do this anymore,"

"What do you mean?" He asked, he too was almost crying.

"Draco I can't see you anymore, not as long as the friendship is going to be like this, and seeing you were her, I'm sorry I can't do it,"

Before he could stop her,she ran away, back into the common room locking herself in her bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok well there you have it, the next chapter, finally she tells him, just to bad it was like that.

Alie


	10. Chapter 10

A Life To Remember  
Chapter 10

Months went by since Hermione last spoke with the gang, she still talked with Harry, Ron and even Pansy, but not Chloe and Draco, she would smile when they were around and talk to them for class projects if they were assigned that is, Now it was almost the dance.

It was Friday and the dance was tomorrow,

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_"Hermione look up at the stars!" A voice said._

Hermione looked up at all the shinning stars

"Wow there so petty!" six year old Hermione whispered.

"You wanna go down by the river?" The little boy beside her asked.

"Sure!"

Hermione and the little boy stood up, they took each others hand and walked down by the river.

"Here Hermione I got this for you!" The boy said, handing Hermione a pink and purple butterfly key chain"Oh it's so pretty, Thank you D-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" came an ice cold voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione woke up from her short nap and looked down at her potion. Today was the day they were to drink it, today was the day she would finally know what her dream was all about.

"Alright now everybody it is time to drink it, I've summoned a pillow to each table, you can not wake up once your in your dream, you have to finish it completely before waking up. Now Vials ready,"

Everyone held up his or her vials, Hermione looked at Pansy then she smiled drinking her potion.

Professor Snape watched as every student fell onto the pillows as sleep took over them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Hermione look up the stars," a voice said._

_Hermione looked up at all the shining stars; she then turned her head to the voice, when she turned around however she was surprised to be face to face with Draco Malfoy, A seven year old Draco Malfoy._

"There so pretty," She told him.

"Want to go down by the river?" Draco asked.

"Sure," replied six-year old Hermione.

Hermione and Draco stood up; they then walked down to the river hand in hand. They stopped by the rivers edge and Draco looked at Hermione.

"Here Hermione I got this for you," Draco said passing her a pink and purple butterfly locket.

"Wow thank you Draco," Hermione said. She took it in her hand, Draco placed a hand on hers and leaned in to kiss her.

"What do you think your doing!" came an ice-cold voice.

………………………………..

Professor Snape watched as one by one students came up from their dreams. He looked over at Draco and then to Hermione both of them started breathing heavily. All he had to do now was wait.  
………………………………..  
_  
"What do you think you're doing?" came an ice-cold voice._

Hermione jumped and screamed. She then turned around to face none other then Lucius Malfoy.

He walked up to Hermione and grabbed the locket from her, he then faced the river and threw it in.

"Hey that was mine!" yelled Hermione.

"Don't talk to me like that you muggle!" Lucius shot, He took out what appeared to be a long shiny stick and grabbed Draco by the arm. "Come on Draco, I told you not to make friends with useless Muggles you are more then that, we moved here strictly for business only!"

"But father!" Draco whined.

"No buts," He then pointed his wand at Hermione, "Rictisondra!" Lucius yelled.

"DRRAACO!" Hermione screamed as a red light hit her, and she went flying into the night sky.  


_"Hermione!" Draco yelled as she got blasted back, He watched as she landed in a big pile of leaves._

"Father don't hurt her!" Draco yelled.

Lucius looked at his son, he then pointed his shiny stick and hollered out "Oblivate,"

A green light came out of the stick hitting Draco, erasing any memory of Hermione.

"Strickales Totalius!" Lucius said. Again a light hit Draco this time he froze and fell to the ground.

"DRACO!" Hermione cried and screamed at the same time, watching him fall to the ground. She got up and started running away. Still crying. But it was no good, Lucius appeared in front of Hermione with an evil grin on his face.

"Go away, leave me along!" Hermione yelled.

"We wouldn't want you to remember any of this now would we," Lucius smirked. Hermione looked at him with complete horror, the next thing she knew she was hit with a green light, after hearing the words 'Oblivate'.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Lucius with confusion.

"Run home before your mommy and daddy get worried about you," Lucius whispered to her so he didn't scare her.

"Oh, umm thank you," Hermione said looking around before she ran home, remembering nothing. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Both Hermione and Draco shot up, Draco looked at Harry and Ron while Hermione looked at Chloe and Pansy, then at the same time Draco and Hermione both faced each other then looked down then once again to each other.

"Now that everyone is awake I want an essay telling weather or not your dream potion worked, I'll know if it's a lie, I want to know what your dream was and how it finished-"

"Before he could finish Hermione grabbed her bags and ran out the classroom, he did nothing to stop her, Draco watched as she left the classroom and he did the same thing, he ran after her, Chloe watched him and smiled then faced Pansy.

"I'm braking up with Draco," She said.

"What? Chloe why they are just friends,"

Chloe put her finger up to her lips silencing her.

"It's finally worked, he doesn't need me anymore," She smiled at Pansy and looked to face Ron.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well what did you guys think? You know changing this story is hard so I hope those who aren't reviewing I hope you at least like it, I'm writing it for you after all, so please review and tell me what you thought.

Alie


	11. Chapter 11

A Life To Remember  
Chapter 11

"Hermione!" Draco yelled chasing after her, however she ignored him and kept running.

She ran outside the big oak doors and continued running towards the lake. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she ran.

"Hermione!" Draco hollered picking up the pace, he watched as she dropped her bags and he did the same running faster as he noticed her running towards the lake.

Her knees started to wobble and she didn't know where she was going, she went to go stop but instead she tripped falling into the lake. She tried swimming up but at the thought of drowning she began to panic.

Draco watched as she fell into the lake, he ran faster and watched as she began to panic without thinking he dove in after her, bringing her up. He helped her up onto the land and looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked holding her.

"Tell you what? How was I supposed to know, Draco you and I were friends when we were young, and your father destroyed that,"

"Hermione I didn't know, other wise I would have done everything in my power to help you remember, Hermione this last month and a half has been killing me, and seeing that dream made me confused like it did you, but I do know one thing my father already took away our friendship, I'm not willing to loose that again are you?"

"How can you even ask that?" She cried. "Draco of course I want to be your friend but seeing you with another girl, I know that I can't even think of having you, even when I am ready to go out with you, but even now I'm not sure that I'll ever be ready," She stood up and started walking away from him.

"Wait let me take you to the dance then," He hollered after her.

"I'm not going," was all she yelled back before she once again ran off.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione watched as students by many went down stairs to the Great Hall dressed up for the dance. But not her, instead she was just down the hall from the library. She was going to study instead.

She watched as Chloe ran over to Draco, but he didn't look too happy.

Hermione looked away and then walked down to the library.

…………………………………..

She looked at the time; another hour and a half and the dance would be over with.

"You know Miss Granger," Came professors Dumbledore's Voice. "A student like you deserves to have fun,"

"I know sir, I just-" He held up a hand to silence her.

"I have a feeling if you ask Mr. Malfoy he'll be more then willing," He smiled and left. After a few seconds Hermione too left.

She walked over to the great hall doors in the gown she bought

She didn't know if this was a good idea, but then suddenly the doors opened.

She slowly walked through the doors only to find Chloe and Draco dancing. She started to walk towards them but stopped and turned around, walking back out.

"So your telling me you didn't have one feeling towards me?" Draco asked Chloe.

"No, I did it to help you and Hermione realize that you two liked each other, truth is I happen to like Ron," She smiled and looked at Ron, but not before she saw Hermione walking through the Great Hall doors.

"I don't understand?"

"Look all I've heard is nothing but you and Hermione liking each other and not one of you has told each other, but enough about that I'm going to find Ron, It was fun being your girlfriend, and I hope we can still be friends, but right now Misses Right is about to leave," She smiled and kissed him on the cheek he then looked over to Hermione's retrieving back walking out of the Great Hall.

…………………..

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, she took off her mask and was about to cry but stopped herself when she heard a familiar voice.

"I think you look beautiful without the mask,"

She turned around and faced Draco.

"Draco what are you doing?" She asked.

"Look let me talk ok, today me and Chloe broke up, apparently she didn't even like me, but she did help me realize that I like you, a lot, and if I have too I'll wait for you, no more other girlfriends, I want to give it a chance between me and you first, cause no matter what I'm not going to loose you again, just let me know when your ready," He smiled.

Hermione started tearing up but Draco wiped them away.

"Don't cry, right now I would love to have a dance with this beautiful girl in front of me,"

He offered her his hand and smiling she took it, walking in to the Great Hall.

………………………………………………………………………….

In Hermione's room, her Care of Magical Creature egg started to glow a bright white, before a little leg popped out. A little creature then fully emerged from the egg. Little horns on the top of its head and it was fuzzy all around. With no legs or feet.

Then once again the little creature started glowing a bright white, squeaking and titling his body.

………………………………………………………………………….

Ok there is a reason why the creature is glowing and anyone who's read the last/older version of this story should know why. Until then I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Alie


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione and Draco sat down by the lake and unfolded their napkins to take out their food, they decided to eat outside before the snow came. They watched as Ron and Chloe walked by, they waved to them and began to eat.

"Well at least she's happy now, with someone who she actually likes," Draco said. "You know it still feels weird considering I was her boyfriend and now Ron's her boyfriend, it feels weird being played,"

Hermione smiled and took a bite out of her sandwich. She watched as the little fluff ball mystery creature which Draco and herself finally found a name for it, Mystic, played with the butterflys.

"You know we should go out somewhere, how about we take a trip to the muggle world and go watch a movie?" Draco asked,

"The movies? Have you ever been?"

"Let's put it this way, when ever I was home and my father was home, I'd go to a movie theater and come home when they were sleeping just so I didn't have to listen to him"

"Movie sounds good to me, when do you want to go?" Hermione asked.

"Well tomorrow's Saturday so how about tonight, I'll pick you up around ten,"

"Great sounds good but we have about twenty minutes left before care of magical creatures class and if you don't stop talking you're not going to be eating," Hermione smiled and Draco smiled back, he then began to eat his lunch.

"Ok today were going into the Forbidden Forest, since everyone's creatures are now hatched we need to show them where they came from, Now everyone pick up your creature and let's go into the forest,"

They all walked into the forest and after a while of walking they stopped at cove trees surrounded it and water sprinkled everywhere.

"This is the most beautiful place ever," Hermione whispered.

"Maybe someday we can get married here," Draco said.

Hermione looked at Draco with shock.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I'm not proposing, don't get that idea, I'm just saying that when we do date I'm going to be looking forward to the day I get to propose to you and marry you, and this is the place I plan on marring you,"

"Draco your so sweet, Hermione if you don't take him soon I'm going to have to take him away from you again," Came Chloe's voice.

Hermione smiled and looked at Hagrid.

"Now soon your creatures are going to start to glow, now when that happens you'll need to go to the library and study up on it, and I'll need a essay, now because of how they take different times to glow so there is no dead line, However when your creature does glow you have three days to write the essay. Now everyone place your creature down and allow them to explore, don't forget to take notes,"

That night Draco went to Hermione's door and they left to the movies flying on his broom.

"You know I hate flying right?" She asked holding his waist.

"Then why aren't you freaking out?" Draco asked.

"Cause I've never felt more safe,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N- so this chapter is a bit short, but yeah bare with me at least I'm continuing.

review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Draco walked down the hall of the great castle. He knew something was wrong he could feel it, not only were the halls dark, not one picture was moving, not one student was out and by this time he would at least hear two or three, and not one teacher was out and about. _

_He made his way to the great hall to see if anyone was there but when he stopped in front of the door not only was it too dark the only thing he could see through the crack was a little bit of light that could only be a candle._

He opened the door and a shocking sight met his eyes. He saw all his friends' hands tie and they were hanging from the ceiling unconscious. Then he saw her, Hermione was tied up two, only it looked like she had gotten whipped.

"Hermione!" He breathed.

"I'd knew you'd come sooner or later," Came a voice, then from the dim light a figure came out from.

"No!" Draco whispered.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Draco shot up in bed, he was sweating a lot, was that a dream? Or reality?_

Hermione opened her eyes, it was dark and scary, and a bit cold, she knew she was in danger, she looked beside her to see her friends all beside her hanging from their hands, she tried talking to them but couldn't. But where was Draco? He wasn't there, she looked around the floor and finally her eyes met a body, Draco's body lying on the floor lifeless. She tried screaming out Draco but her mouth couldn't move.

"I warned you two to stay away from each other,"

Hermione's heart stopped that voice!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione shot up in bed, her little creature jumped up on her. And she began crying.

"I can't hang out with him, I'll kill him!" She cried. She put her head down and continued crying, the little creature put his head down and began glowing a dim gray color. Hermione however didn't notice. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

That day in potions everyone knew something was wrong not once did Hermione raise her hand for answering questions.

"Hermione are you ok?" Chloe whispered.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head, but then went back to scribbling something on her paper.

"Miss Granger is my class too boring for you today?" Came a sneer.

"No, not at all, please continue," She replied.

Everyone gasped.

"She's dead!" Harry said, his face dropping and his eyes going wide. Ron only nodded his head.

"I can see you are writing all the answers down to my questions that I am asking,"

"Then why are you lexuring me," Hermione asked.

"By not raising your hand I'm thinking your not paying attention fully," Hermione raised her hand. And Snape pointed to her. "What is it,"

Hermione packed up her things and stood up facing him, "Why should I waist my arm energy lifting my hand up only to never be called on and when I do get picked I loose points from my house for having the right answer maybe you need to take teachers lessons again cause you sir suck at it, and I am fed up and the first thing I am doing is reporting you to the Head Of Education Officals!" With that she walked out. Leaving the entire class in ow.

Draco saw Hermione walking towards him.

"Hermione where are you going?" He asked.

"To bed, where are you going?"

"Slept in, so I'm going to class,"

"Well have fun, I'm going now bye,"

He didn't get offended he could tell she was tired and annoyed about something.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N well let me know what you thought. Bye bye  
P.S Forbidden Attraction is back and yes I will be completing this story, it might take me a while though cause I don't internet accuses. Alie


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Hermione shot up in bed once again, she had the same dream, where she was hanging from the ceiling now for her she knew what it had to of meant, the body her friends the man speaking to her.

She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and for two seconds her face turned into Lucius Malfoy, she blinked and it was back to her, she held her stomach and before she could stop it she puked in the sink.

"Why me, why does it always have to be me!" she cried. "I'm tired of being in danger I'm tired, she held onto the sink before she slowly slid down still crying,

At dinner no one saw her, she didn't come down at all. Draco looked around starting to get worried.

"Maybe she's sick," Harry told him.

"I don't know, but I do know something isn't right,"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing," Chloe starred at him.

"Your lieing, Draco come with me,"

She took his hand and dragged him away.

When they got out of the great hall she looked at him.

"Your not the only one who's been dreaming about that, Hermione has too," Chloe said.

"What how do you know?" He asked stunned.

"Ever since I was a little girl I have been able to read minds, that's why Hermione acted the way she did in class, she was debating weather or not to leave school until it was safe for you two to finally be together, Draco we must help her, we must tell everybody what has been going on, but first you must tell Hermione about your dream, I must admit though her dream is a little different then yours,"

"How do you mean?"

"Cause in her dream, your dead,"

Draco starred at her and then looked to the stairs.

"How come you never told me,"

"I had to be certain, now go talk with her,"  
……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione looked at her little creature.

"What am I supposed to do? I know I care for him a lot, but to say sorry with out even telling him the reason why then leaving, maybe it's better this way is it?"

The creature smiled and made a noise that sounded like a flute note, then it began to glow a bright white color.

"Maybe I have to go away for a while, until I know my friends and Draco are safe it's the only way,"  
……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hermione!" Draco hollered. Running into the common room. He ran upstairs and into the bedroom he couldn't find her. "Hermione!" He yelled. Then he heard a noise. He turned around and the little creature came running towards him. The creature jumped on him and tugged his leg.

"Hey now come on," Draco said pushing him away, but the creature continued. Draco then noticed that he wanted Draco to follow him. He followed him into the bathroom where he saw Hermione on the ground unconscious.

"Oh my God HERMIONE!" He hollered running towards her. He dropped down beside her and started shaking her. "Hermione! Hermione oh god wake up!" But she didn't. He started to panic, He lifted her up and carried her into the hall.

When he was near the hospital wing he kicked the door opened.

"Help Madame Promfrey help!" Draco yelled, tears starting to spill.

She came out and saw Draco holding Hermione and quickly summoned him to put her on the nearest bed.

"What happened?"

"I found her in her washroom unconscious what's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Madame Promfrey did a bunch of test then looked at Draco.

"I'm sorry but-"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N- well what do think tell me tell me!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Chloe what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, ok well there is something," She summoned for everyone to follow her. They got outside and Chloe looked at them," "Truth is ever since I was a little girl I could read minds and I know for a matter of a fact that Hermione and Draco are not fine, I can't tell you but he will soon, very soon,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Is she dead?" Draco asked.

"No, she's not but she's in a coma,"

"A coma how?" Draco asked.

"Truth is I don't know,"

"How can you not know?"

"Well she could of went into a coma as a state of shock, a hit on the head, and simply to stressed, there is no sign of bruises or any sort of markings, so I don't know,"

Draco looked at her and then ran from the hospital wing, he ran outside and stood by the lake.

"What could have happened to her?" He asked.

"Draco?" Came Harry's voice.

Draco looked behind him and saw all his friends running towards him.

"Draco what's wrong we saw you run past us what happened?" Pansy asked

Draco didn't speak, he looked at Chloe and all of a sudden she gasped.

"No how?" She asked.

"How what?" Pansy asked.

"Hermione is in a coma," Chloe told them.

Harry and Ron both looked at each other then ran for the hospital wing.

Pansy soon followed.

Chloe you can read minds, maybe you can tell me why she is in a coma.

Chloe nodded her head and stepped closer to him.

"I didn't want anyone else to worry, but both and Hermione are in terrible danger and all of us, Pansy, Ron, Harry and myself are caught in the middle, and well there is a possibly that you may die, all day in class she was worried, worried that it might be true, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to leave from here until everything is safe again, I'm thinking she might have put herself in a coma somehow because of the stress she was under,"

"You should be a doctor," Malfoy said.

"I plan on it,"

"But who would want to come after us?"

"I'll give you one guess," Chloe said.

"Lucius!" Draco breathed, running towards the castle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Draco walked into the hospital wing and knelt down beside Hermione.

"Hermione I know you can hear me, but in a way I know you can't, I know what your dreams were about, Chloe can read minds and she told me, and truth is I'm having the same dream. Hermione I'm worried, I'm worried for you, I'm worried for me, I'm worried for our friends, I know you're scared and I want us to work on it together, but now I found out that one of us may die, and Hermione who ever it is no matter what I want you by my side, please don't drift away from me.

He sat down and began reading her a book, her favorite book, Hogwarts a History.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It went like this for almost a month Draco had not missed classes but he did go and see her Madame Prom free even allowed to spend the night in the hospital wing in case she woke up. She watched everyday as he read to her, holding her hand hoping that she'll soon wake up.

Draco was worried; he didn't want to deal with her this way anymore he wanted her awake. His friends walked in and smiled at him.

"How is she?" They asked.

"No difference," He explained.

Then all of a sudden they heard a piecing scream and Hermione began glowing a bright white color.

"Hermione!" Draco screamed her name as she continued screaming.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A.N. Well that's odd. Well Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione was sitting down in a desk, writing a letter. The letter was quite long, but she couldn't understand why she was writing it to herself. She stopped writing and put down the quill. She stood up and looked outside her window. She was at her beach house her favorite spot in the whole world that her and her parents went to every summer.

The thing was though she wasn't sure why she was here, one minute she was in Hogwarts, the next at home, then she even appeared at the Malfoy Manor, and now she was here, at the beach house. To her it was like she was searching the world for something, but for what?

She looked out her window and was happy to see the calm sea. Every year she was here and she would always walk down to the beach, she loved watching the seals pop up and play. But the thing she didn't understand was the popping back and forth.

She walked back to her bed and sat down grabbing a picture it was a picture of her and her friends, she remembered that when she was at Hogwarts she tried to talk to her friends but they couldn't hear her, or see her they would just walk past her.

She put the picture down and walked over to her desk picking up her quill. She flipped through the pages she had written but everything was gone and the pages were left blank.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked herself. "I know I had written things down,"

_ Dear me,_

Right now I'm writing a letter, a letter to describe what's happening. For a while now I have not seen anybody. When I suddenly appeared at Hogwarts I would wave to my friends and even talk to them but it seems like they can't see or hear me. Yet at night I can hear Draco's voice, talking to me, like he's reading a story.

Then when I appeared here I haven't seen my parents, I can hear them talking downstairs, I'd try calling for them but it's like they can't hear me, and then when I try to go down stairs it's like I'm on a never ending stair case, and when I see how far I've gotten I'm still on the first step, but I'm tired from all the running.

I don't understand what's going on, and I'm starting to get scared, I know I don't want to be alone, but what's going on? Am I hiding from something maybe? I'm not sure, all I know is I'm starting to feel alone. I want to see me friends. Why am I not aloud too? I miss my parents, I miss my friends, I miss…Draco, I just want to tell him one thing-"

She heard something crash and stopped writing, looking at the door.

"What was that?" She asked herself standing up. She walked to the door and put her hand on the knob, but stopped.

"Do I dare? Do I dare open this door only to be someplace else?" She asked herself out load.

She then heard her mother screaming.

She turned the knob and ran out the door with her eyes closed.

"Let me stay!" She yelled running out. She opened her eyes and she was still there, only in the hall. It worked, but why?

She ran down stairs and before she stepped into the kitchen she was stopped by Draco's voice.

"I love you Hermione," Draco's voice sounded in the distance.

"Draco!" She breathed. She closed her fist but felt something, felt like a hand was holding hers, yet no one was holding her hand. She started to run for the kitchen, towards the kitchen but it seemed like an endless hallway.

"No!" She breathed. "Draco help me," She ran and Burst through the kitchen door. her mother and Father were on the floor, looking horrified. She turned around and their stood the man that threatened her family. He had his wand pointed at them. He raised his wand and as he did Hermione held out her left hand.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed.

"No please why are you doing this?"

"You wanted a peaceful dream, I will not allow that, you can't run from me not now not ever!" He laughed.

He held his hand to face her and she began to glow as and she felt as if a force was dragging her to another place.

"NOOOO!" She hollered, holding out her hand.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N Well there you go, the next chapter. I just hope it made sense. Well till the next Chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Everyone stood back, Hermione was still glowing. Slowly she lifted from the bed, the brightness getting brighter and brighter, bright to the point that they had to shield their eyes.

"What's happening?" Pansy cried.

"I don't know!" Draco yelled to her.

The brightness died down and Hermione slowly floated down. She was placed back on the bed, and everyone moved over to her. Her eyes started to shake, and slowly they opened. She looked up and saw Draco and the others over her.

"Draco!" She breathed.

"Her-Hermione?" Draco asked shock, happiness, and confusion in his eyes.

Hermione then noticed the others, "Everyone, what's happened where am I?" She asked. The next thing she knew, Draco had taken her in his arms, he was hugging her like no tomorrow.

"Oh God, I thought you would never wake up, I'm so revealed," Draco cried. Hermione pulled him off of her and looked at him, a single tear rolled out of his eye.

"Draco you're crying," She looked around and everyone was whipping a tear from his or her eye. "Why are you guys crying?" She asked. Again she received a hug from Draco, and this time everyone joined in.

"I thought I would never see you're eyes open again," Draco cried. Hermione now had tears in her eyes.

"What's happening?" She asked. Draco and everyone else pulled back, and Draco sat on the bed.

"Hermione, you were in a coma,"

"For over 2 weeks," Harry finished.

"A coma? But how?" She asked.

"We were trying to figure that out," Draco said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Draco asked.

Hermione knew what happened but shook her head.

"How do I tell him?" She thought to herself.

"By just saying what's on your mind," Chloe said.

"Chloe how can you-?"

"I can read minds, and I already know, and so does Draco, maybe it's time you tell everyone else,"

"You're right. The truth is is for a while I have been having this dream, where all of you were captured and as well as me, and Draco you were d…dead, and I got scared and said the only way for me to protect you all was if I disappeared for a while and I guess I some how put myself in a coma,"

"I'm going to go get the nurse," Pansy stated, and she took off.

"Hermione it's going to be ok," Draco said.

"I'm worried Draco, Everyone, I don't know what we can possible do, and then in another dream, Draco your father came after my parents, trying to kill them, that's when I woke up,"

"My father is in Azkaban, so you don't need to worry about anything,"

"You are awake, that's good, everyone get out now, I need to run some tests," Said the nurse. She kicked everyone out and shut Hermione's curtain.

"Well, everything is fine, you'll stay over night for a few days I don't want to send you back to school work or problems not until you're well enough to handle them, for now just relax." She opened the curtain and left.

Hermione closed her eyes for a few seconds but opened them when the image of her and her friends hanging from the roof and Draco lying dead on the floor, at the foot of his fathers feet.

"Relaxing from school work is a lot easier then relaxing from these dreams," Hermione said to herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N Well then there is everything from this chapter, next chapter seems interesting but you'll find that out on your own.

Please review.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

_Hermione ran down the hallway. She knew where she was; she was in the dream again. She ran to the great hall. Not once did she see a teacher, or a student, or even see a picture move. It was like time was frozen. Frozen with fear._

She heard a deadly scream and opened the door. Once again it was dark. Then a single light started to go.

"The candle," She whispered to herself.

"I see you're familiar with this scene, good, that means you know what to expect,"

"Come out and show yourself!"

"I see you're no longer afraid," He then came out of the shadows holding a snake.

"How could be afraid when you keep making me come here every time I fall asleep, what do you want?"

"For you to parish,"

"Why? What's so wrong with me,"

"I need Draco on my side, the dark side, only he can make Voldemort, the greatest wizard in the world come back to his original form, and not this," He held the snake. "And in order for that to happen you must die, and what better way to kill you then in your sleep,"

Hermione eyes widened with fear and shock.

"You brought me here on purpose!"

"Now your catching on, Now go!" He commanded the snake.

The snake slithered to Hermione and she took out her wand but just as she did her wand went flying. The snake wrapped around her and slowly started to squeeze her tightly to the point where she couldn't breath.

"No, let go!" Hermione breathed, trying to get the snake off but it was useless.

"Hermione!" The snake called.

"No! Get Off!" She hollered as best as she could.

"Hermione!" The Snake called again.

"Hermione open your eyes!" The Snake called and Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco and the others staring after her.

"Everybody!" Hermione said.

"Hermione you're neck it's red what happened?" Pansy asked.

Hermione felt her neck, it was painful, and she knew it would bruise.

Chloe looked at Hermione and her eyes widened.

"He came to see her," Chloe said. Everyone starred at her. "He tried killing her in her dreams,"

Hermione face expression grew to worry, then soon fear.

"What if I can't sleep anymore," She asked.

"Don't worry we'll find away to get through this,"

Hermione face looked at him with no expression at all then in a dark and crackly voice she spoke.

"It's too late, you interrupted me for the last time now it's time for us to meet," She had a smirk on her face then closing her eyes she fainted on her bed.

"What was that?" Pansy asked.

"Lucius," Chloe said. "He's coming, and he wont stop unless were all dead, and he has you Draco,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hmmm. Well this chapter was quite well interesting to write. I hope everyone enjoyed. I just wish half the people who read it would review it and let me know it's good.

Well till next chapter Bye bye


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

That night Hermione didn't sleep. Even though Chloe was with her she still couldn't sleep.

"I know your worried, and I don't blame you for not sleeping, but have you thought that maybe the only way to defeat him is in your dream?" Chloe asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He is always dragging you into that same dream, so what if we somehow find a way to go in your dream with you and surprise him,"

"But how could he be doing this?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure but Pansy and Draco flew over to Azkaban when you first woke up, with permission of course, and before I came here to look after you he told me his father was still in his cell,"

"I don't think I can bring you guys, I think this is something I have to do on my own, I need to see Draco," Hermione said.

"I'll go and get him,"

Moments past and Hermione was starting to get sleepy, but she didn't fall asleep, she waited up until-

"You needed to see me?" Came a voice. Hermione turned around and saw Draco. She smiled.

"I need you to do me a favor," Hermione asked.

"What's that?"

"No matter what don't wake me, but please be here when I do wake up," Hermione said.

"Hermione what are you talking about?"

"Draco if I succeed tonight, tomorrow the guards in Azkaban will find you father…Dead,"

"Hermione you need to explain your self now you're starting to scare me,"

"Your father is trying to kill me in my sleep, which means I either keep running, or I don't never sleep again or I kill him, Draco I am really sorry,"

Draco walked over and hugged her. "Listen I care about you not my dad if he is threatening you then you do what you have to do, just please be careful,"

Hermione smiled and held his cheek, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you," She said before she closed her eyes from exhaustion. Draco looked over to Chloe who smiled, and then she sat down beside him, waiting for Hermione to wake up. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_ Hermione walked down the path once again, heading towards the Great Hall. She knew what she had to do, Once again she walked by all the pictures, still as if time was frozen, she walked down the hall and stopped before the great hall doors._

"You finally fell asleep, I thought tonight would be a downer, but now let the games begin." Came Lucius voice.

"Go a head but let me tell you right now, I don't care what kind of trick your playing at, but I refuse to run away, I'll beat you one way or the other. She searched through her housecoat to take out her wand but couldn't find it. She froze in fear.

"My wand, where's my wand?" She thought to herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N- Oh no what is going to happen? I don't know well I do know but it may not be pretty, oh I don't want to give away the ending, well here's a hint. Poor Hermione. Well until the next final chapter of A Life to Remember this is Alie saying TTFN.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"_My wand, where's my wand?" Hermione thought to herself._

"What's the matter, loose something?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact no," Hermione said.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

"Well either way, go now!" He ordered the snake. The snake slithered to Hermione she moved out of the way causing the snake to miss. However that didn't stop him. She kept running away until she stood right next to the lifeless on the floor.

"Draco," She thought. "It's only a dream, it's not real,"

"Are you sure about that? I could have just killed him, maybe I killed him before you showed up here, and now I'm just showing you what he looks like,"

"I'm in my Dream Draco is waiting for me, and when I destroy you I'll go back to his loving arms and He'll kiss me full of passion.

"Argh! Don't say that he won't kiss a mudblood, besides how do you plan on winning with out," He took his wand out and a gust of wind came surrounding Hermione, "Your wand," He smirked.

"No," Hermione thought, then the snake began to wrap around her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chloe looked at Hermione and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Something's wrong," She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Oh no a snake has Hermione wrapped up, she doesn't have a fighting chance with out her wand,"

"What?" Draco searched her robed her wand wasn't in her robes anywhere. "Hurry find her wand," Draco said to Chloe. She began looking in the drawers and Draco searched under her bed.

"Found it," Chloe said.

Draco it from her and opened Hermione's hand, then he kissed her on the lips.

……………………………………………………………………………………….__

Hermione started glowing a bright color.

"Thisss, Power!" The snake hissed. "I can't hold ooon to her sssss…" Just then the snake flew off of her and landed at the foot of Lucius Malfoy.

"What's this?" He asked taking a step back.

Hermione opened her eyes and smirked at him.

"Me defeating you at your own game, Avda Kedavra!" Hermione yelled, pointing her wand to Lucius and the snake. Lucius tried to run from it, but it was too late the green light hit causing him to fall to the ground lifeless.

………………………………………………………………………………………………  


The next morning Hermione didn't wake up, Draco was starting to get worried.

"Is she ok?" Harry asked.

"I don't know,"

"Draco!" Pansy called. Draco looked over to Pansy. "Draco you have to read this,"

Draco took the letter from Pansy and read the back. It was from Azkaban.

"Azkaban?" Draco asked opening the letter.

_Draco, we are sorry to announce that your father Lucius Malfoy passed away in his sleep last night, we don't know what the cause was but it is also fortunate to let you know that he had left everything to you, attached to the paper is a will he made while in here, once again I'm sorry for your loss_.

Head of Magic and Azkaban Prison.

Draco smiled and looked at Hermione her eyes were opened and she was smiling.

"Thank you, I would not have won if you didn't pass me my wand on time, I love you," She said and grabbed him kissing him.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"_So the reason to why my mystery guesser changed to the color white, was because I was in love and didn't even know it, but when I finally did know, it turned white before my very eyes. I have learned a lot thanks to the little guy, and that is always trust your heart,"  
_The grades got passed and Hermione smiled at her A+ she didn't think she would get it because it was something personal but it happened. She smiled at Draco and took his hand. Together they walked to train station and sat down with their friends.

THE END  
……………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N Finally it's done. If it's not the ending you were expecting sorry but I just had to finish this story cause I was going back to my writers block stage and I already had one of those that lasted a lot of months. I didn't want to put you through that again. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Bye bye


End file.
